If You're Not The One
by sugar high4
Summary: One chapter, one shot fic. Hermione's getting married, but Ron's in love with her. Can he stop the wedding before it's too late? It won't take long to read, so please, r/r. full of r/hr romantic fluff!


Hey! This is my first songfic- It's a one chapter, one shot thing that I decided to write because I can't leave the house (being sick sucks). So, I'd really appreciate any feedback- reviews would be amazing.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any characters (except Andrew, and I really don't want him) in this story- they all belong to the great JK Rowling. The song, If you're not the one, belongs to the high pitched but wonderful, Daniel Bedingfield.  
  
~~*~~**~~*~~  
  
If you're not the one  
  
A silent tear rolled down Ron's cheek as Hermione began to talk. "'Mione, I can't come. I- I have work to do."  
  
"Ron, the wedding is in two months. I'm sure you can get off by then. Now, If you'll excuse me- I have to go meet Andrew for lunch." She left the room and he collapsed into the nearest chair.  
  
"She told you, huh?" Ron looked up to find Seamus, his partner as an Auror and a good friend of his.  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"They're having the wedding back home."  
  
"Your home?"  
  
"Well, Hermione and Andrew couldn't decide where to have it. Conventional would be hard for wizards, wizarding would be hard for her parents. So I was telling her about where my sister had her wedding, up in this huge field back in Ireland, and she fell in love with the idea. They're getting married there."  
  
"Oh God, Seamus. I can't believe she's actually doing it. They've only been going out for. . . two years."  
  
"Come on, Ron. You need a drink." Ron and Seamus apparated to the Three Broomsticks. Years later, it was still the restaurant of choice for most post- Hogwarts students.  
  
"I'll go get Rosmerta." Seamus declared, leaving Ron to his own thoughts. He laid his head down on the table. "My 'Mione. I can't believe it." He felt another tear roll down his cheek. He thought back to the events of the last two years that had led him to this moment.  
  
Hermione had started dating Andrew Loch two years ago. He was an interesting fellow, Ron supposed, but not exciting. He worked for the ministry, at a desk job, of course, and had never missed a day of work in his life. If possible, the man had read more books than Hermione, and he would be the one to remind her to finish her work if she suggested going out before it was completed!  
  
He was devastatingly handsome. His eyes were intense, they went well with his smooth brown hair. And he was rich. He could afford to send Hermione anywhere, to buy her anything. On their second date he had given Hermione a bracelet that cost more that every schoolbook Ron had bought through all his years at Hogwarts.  
  
When he'd started going out with Hermione Ron was crushed. He knew there was no way he could compete with Andrew, so he had decided to wait to tell her his feelings about her until they broke up, like every other boyfriend she'd had for the last three years.  
  
What were his feelings, exactly? Well, that was a simple one. He was in love. Ron had been in love with Hermione since their fifth year at Hogwarts. Harry knew. Seamus knew. Ron guessed that his sister had figured it out. But he'd never told Hermione.  
  
One day, he'd figured. One day, she'll wake up realizing she loves me too. And when she does, I'll tell her my feelings, and we can get married and live happily ever after. However, Ron would never make the first move, and one day never came.  
  
~~~  
  
If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all  
  
~~~  
  
She had walked into his office unexpectedly that morning, and his joy at seeing her shielded his view of the ring on her finger.  
  
"Ron, I have something to tell you." She'd said. 'This is it!' His mind had raced. 'She's going to tell me!'  
  
"Ron, I'm getting married! Andrew asked me last night, and I accepted!" And with those words his world had come crashing down.  
  
"Did he? Don't you think it's a bit early, Hermione? I mean, what if this is the wrong choice, and someone else loves you more. What if he's not your soul mate?"  
  
She'd laughed. "No one could ever love me more than Andrew does. And I love him. Doesn't that make him my soul mate?"  
  
"Yes, someone does." He'd whispered.  
  
~~*~~**~~*~~  
  
"Me." He said sadly. "I do. I love you more."  
  
"Well, that's sweet and all, but what are you going to do about it?" He looked up to find Seamus standing above him with two butterbeers.  
  
"Nothing. What can I do? She loves him, and I could never give her the life he could. Did you see the ring on her finger? It was huge! My flat doesn't cost that much for a year!"  
  
"Do you really think Hermione cares about those things?" Seamus countered. "If you love her, then you'll be able to make a wonderful life for her, and the two of you will live happily for the rest of your life."  
  
"Look, Seamus. I'm not going to that wedding. I can't- I won't! I'd be a wreck, I mean, I broke down in tears when she told me this morning!"  
  
"I guess she didn't tell you why it's so important you go then, did she."  
  
"No. . . What do you know that you're not telling me?"  
  
"Ron- you're to be the best man."  
  
~~*~~**~~*~~  
  
Much to his chagrin, Ron found himself in a clothing store the very next day. He and Hermione were looking for appropriate wedding robes.  
  
"Hermione. . ." He warned.  
  
"Ron, if you tell me one more time that you're not going, I'll slap you. Now stop being a prat and go try these on."  
  
When he came out she grinned. "Dashing, simply dashing."  
  
They paid for the robes and walked outside. "Do you want to get some lunch?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." They walked into the Leaky Cauldron and settled down in some corner booth.  
  
"Why don't you want to come?" She asked softly, placing her hand on top of his. He didn't respond. "I know you don't like Andrew, but you've never told me why. Please, Ron. You're my best friend. Just tell me."  
  
~~~  
  
I never know what the future brings  
  
But I know you are here with me now  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
~~~  
  
"Why would you want to marry a carbon copy of yourself?" He burst out. "You need someone who is funny, and will distract you, and love you with more than money. You need adventure- I spent seven years at school with you, remember? You thrive on the stuff. With Andrew the most adventure you'll have will be counting his money, or the number of papers on his desk. You won't have the life you want, or need."  
  
"How do you know what life I want?" She asked angrily, her eyes flashing. "You have no idea what I need, you've proved that numerous times. And why are you worried about his money? Not everyone with money is bad, you know! Personally, I think it shows ambition!"  
  
"What, the ambition to ask his father? But lets not talk about fathers, because I guess mine has no ambition!" Hermione realized what she'd said, she felt sorry, but anger overcame it. Reaching across the table she slapped Ron. Then she walked out of the room without a word.  
  
~~*~~**~~*~~  
  
"I screwed up." Ron told Seamus, as he walked in the door to their office. "I screwed up badly."  
  
"I know. She called here in a fit. What did you say to her?"  
  
"It's really not important. I guess this means I don't have to go to the wedding anymore."  
  
"Don't think you're getting out of it that easy." Came a voice behind him. "I know I shouldn't have said those things. It was wrong, and I feel horrible." Hermione stepped from the doorway to give him a huge hug. "I'll see you in Ireland, Ron."  
  
~~*~~**~~*~~  
  
Nearly a month and a half later (a week before the wedding) Ron and Seamus arrived in Ireland. They apparated to Seamus's house, where they would be staying. Hermione and Andrew met them there, and once they had unpacked Hermione suggested a walk. The group wandered the streets of Ireland, with Seamus pointing out random artifacts and buildings. Everything was going fine, until Ron heard the horn. Glancing to the side he saw a muggle car coming at them full speed.  
  
Seamus and Andrew jumped out of the way. "Run, Hermione!" Ron shouted, but she didn't move. With all of his strength, he pushed her out of the way. He followed her path, but not in time. The car hit his side, sending him flying across the street onto a sidewalk.  
  
"Ron! Oh my God, Ron!" She shouted, running over to him. He wasn't moving. The driver called a hospital, sending someone to pick Ron up. Hermione rode with him in the car, holding his hand and crying.  
  
When they got to the hospital, the doctors began fixing his wounds and examining him for various problems. "Amazingly," the doctor told Hermione, "he doesn't have a concussion. He should be fine soon."  
  
Hermione thanked the doctor, and stayed with Ron. She refused to leave his side, and refused to let go of his hand. Andrew and Seamus soon showed up. "Honey," Andrew urged, "there's nothing you can do here. Leave him alone, let him rest, and we'll check on him in the morning."  
  
"No. You go, I'll be fine. Just. . . let me stay." Shrugging, Andrew kissed her goodnight and left the room.  
  
Ron slept all night, and all the next day. He didn't wake up until late the following night. Hermione had fallen asleep next to him. "Hermione?" He asked quietly. His voice woke her.  
  
"Ron? You're awake!" She hugged him, fiercely.  
  
"Hermione, are you ok?"  
  
She looked at him, incredulously. How on earth can you worry about my safety when you're the one in the hospital bed?"  
  
He grinned, weakly. "It's you. That's how."  
  
Ron stayed in the hospital for five more days. He didn't get out until the morning before the wedding. The night before he was released, however, was to be the rehearsal dinner. "Honey, you're the bride. You can't miss the dinner!"  
  
"I can and I will. No one at the dinner risked their life saving mine. No one there saved me. I'll be at the real wedding, and that's all that really matters."  
  
Andrew was getting mad, but tried his hardest not to show it. "Fine then, honey. I'll go. Maybe your cousin can fill in for you or something."  
  
He left, and Hermione turned to Ron, who was pretending to be asleep. "Ron, I never got to thank you. You saved my life, without a thought for your own. Thanks." She whispered. Slowly, she leaned down and softly kissed him on the lips.  
  
"I love you." He whispered. "I can't go." Hermione gasped, but was saved a response, since he had fallen asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
~~~  
  
The night he was released from the hospital, Hermione was supposed to go back to Seamus's house with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. They were going to help her get ready for the next morning. Ron didn't feel like going back to the house, and seeing more wedding preparations, so Seamus offered to take him to a bar.  
  
"It's more like a restaurant than a bar really. There's kareoke and everything. I go there a lot when I come home."  
  
The pair entered, and Ron saw that Seamus was right. A woman was on a stage in the center of the room, singing her heart out. "Two, uh, glasses of Guinness." Seamus told the man who came to their table. "I'll never get used to ordering muggle drinks." He told Ron. When the man returned with the drinks he looked Ron over.  
  
"You look depressed."  
  
"So?" Ron asked.  
  
"So nobody in this bar is allowed to be depressed. Take a drink, you're up next." The man pointed to where the woman was stepping down from the stage.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." Ron did as the man said, walking up the stairs wondering what on earth he was going to sing. Finally, it hit him.  
  
"This song is for my best friend. She's getting married tomorrow to someone else, and I'm in love with her." There were numerous gasps in the audience. "See, I've been in love with her for six or seven years now, I've just never had the guts to tell her. And she's marrying this guy who, well, he's perfect. He's perfect for her or any other girl on this planet. But she's amazing, and I love her, and I wish she could see that. I wish she could see that she's my one- my only- my soul mate, and I love her."  
  
The music started, and he began to sing.  
  
~~~  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
  
I don't know why you're so far away  
  
But I know that this much is true  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
  
I hope I love you all my life  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
  
And know my heart is by your side  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
~~~  
  
When he finished people in the audience were crying. The song was sad enough- the fact that he had an amazing voice didn't hurt. He looked around at all the faces, and, overwhelmed, ran out of the bar. He didn't see the girl with the long brown hair and the soft brown eyes sitting in the corner of the room.  
  
~~*~~**~~*~~  
  
The next morning was the wedding. By the time it was ready to start, Ron hadn't shown. Seamus became the best man, and Harry (who had been away with his quidditch team) took Seamus's place as an usher.  
  
When the music started, Seamus looked down the isle, to get a glimpse of Hermione and her father. What he saw shocked him. Ron was walking down the isle with Hermione!  
  
"Her father is getting weak." Ron explained. "I've decided to suck it up. I'm being supportive of my best friend's wedding." He kissed her on each cheek before letting her go to the altar, looking her straight into the eyes. Nervously, she looked away.  
  
As they went through the ceremonies, he let only one tear fall. He was going to be supportive, and he was determined not to ruin her wedding day.  
  
He snapped back to reality, as he heard Andrew say the words, "I do." Turning to Hermione, the minister went through his speech again. But she stood there. "Come one, Hermione. Say you do." Andrew nudged her.  
  
"I can't." She let out a deep breath. "Wait- I can't go through with this. I'm sorry." She backed away from Andrew into Ginny's arms.  
  
"And why, in the name of Merlin, can't you?"  
  
"Because- because I don't love you. Not really." This caught Ron's attention. "I need someone who'll provide entertainment in my life, and make sure I don't get too caught up in my work. Someone who will provide adventure. I want a life filled with laughter, not books. And. . ." Her head dropped. "And I'm in love with Ron."  
  
Ron laughed, he was so happy. Moving past a VERY angry Andrew, he ran to her. "Why didn't you tell me?" I was never sure, and I didn't think you felt the same way. But I heard you in the hospital, and- " her voice faltered. "I heard you last night. I realized that I am very much in love with you, and I want to marry you."  
  
Andrew stood there, still shocked. "I can't believe you want to marry a poor Weasley instead of me! I'm everything you could want, Hermione! I'm exactly like you!"  
  
She walked over to him. "Why would I want to marry a carbon copy of myself? And I happen to love that poor Weasley." She slapped him. Taking off her ring, she threw it in his direction. Red faced, Andrew grabbed the ring and apparated away.  
  
The guests stood shell- shocked. No one moved, until Seamus yelled. "Is this a wedding or not? Somebody needs to get married!" Slowly, Ron and Hermione grabbed each other's hands and stepped up to the altar. The minister repeated his speech twice.  
  
"I do." Said Hermione.  
  
"I do." Ron said, with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Radiating happiness, Ron leaned in to his bride to kiss her for the first, but definitely not the last, time.  
  
~~*~~**~~*~~  
  
el fin  
  
Please- review, it won't take you long. I hope you liked this- like I said, it was my first songfic. Thanks~  
  
~ Sugar High 


End file.
